fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikari Ryōko
Ikari Ryōko (諒子錨, "Anchor of Understanding") Appearance Ikair keeps his short, pink colored hair in a long mohawk and wears a pair of earrings, some of which resemble nuts and screws on both of his ears. He also has pink colored eyes, but insists that they are simply "just a really light shade of red". His common form of attire is a white uniform, consisting of his signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and white slacks which are cropped just above a pair of bronze colored military boots. He wears a thin chain with the Xodus emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it. It has been commonly remarked upon by the females of Xodus that he is the most sharply dressed out of the males, looking as though he ready for a professional meeting rather than being out on the battlefield. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Despite his relatively young age, Ikari has very high levels of Eternano storage allowing for excessive amounts of Magical Energy, though as he is still to reach his full potential the true extent of his power is unknown. His Magical Aura normally has a disturbing sensation attached to it, often causing those around him to feel unnerved. This trait is heightened when he suffers from one of his manic episodes, as his Magical Aura becomes increasingly hotter and more sinister which each passing second. Tempest Skin Tempest Skin (荒れ肌, Arehada): Tempest Skin is a Caster Magic that allows the user to unleash powerful blazes; allowing them to manifest extremely strong fires that wrap around their body and limbs. This provides a powerful "armour" of sorts; taking upon a vibrating form, causing the flames to surround the user's body in a continually rippling manner, whirling around their body all the while. This essentially creates an extremely sturdy defensive armour around the user's body that allows them to not only increase their defensive power, but also their physical power as the flames are constantly surrounding their body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around them. The user's usage of this technique is shown through the increase in density of their magical energy. When alight, the user's arms and legs deal twice the damage they would normally output; they can also unleash waves of fire up to and including fireballs that cause a large amount of damage from their hands and feet on a whim at a rapid pace, allowing them to constantly bombard their foe with a seemingly never-ending shower of flames. The flames normally take upon the form of tornadoes of fire; extending to the skies and expanding widely. This magic can also be used to provide transportation, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid flames capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting unto the user increased speed and defensive properties. Spells * Roar, My Burning Spirit! (咆哮私の燃焼精神, "Hōkō Watashi no Nenshō Seishin"): Ikari produces a large amount of flames around any two of his limbs that he then swings toward the direction of his opponent. This spell releases flames in the form of a large tsunami that engulfs a wide area, not leaving much room for escaping it easily. The flames cover a wide area so they are not as powerful as they could be if they were focused, but still possess enough intensity to burn through flesh as though it were paper if the opponent has no protection. * Explode, My Temper! (私気性爆発, "Watashi Kishō Bakuhatsu"): With this spell, Ikari has the ability to create massive amounts of fire as well as manipulate pre-existing flames. He holds both of his palmss up toward the sky and all of the flames from both the surrounding area and from around his body converge in a giant, sun-like sphere of intense fire. To excecute the remainder of this spell, Ikari launches the massive ball of flames toward the opponent and at the point of impact, explodes and releases a large surge of flames that will try to engulf anyone who escaped the initial detonation. The flames of this spell burn at such an intensity that neither Dragon Slayers nor God Slayers are able to ingest it and it is capable of giving a Crash user incredible difficulty in diffusing it if they are not of a substantial skill level. Category:Male Category:Members of Xodus Category:Xodus Member Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters